The Hidden Voice Revealed: Part 1
Stew and his Father have been travelling towards an ally, who has turned out to be their ultimate enemy! What will they do now? Plot Stew, as Bloxx, his Dad, and Mike are staring in disbelief at Marty, who is on the Holocgraphic Communicator. (Bloxx): You've been sending all these bounty hunters after me?! Why I oughta! (Marty): Yes, I have, but they failed. So, instead, I'll be coming to take you down personally! (Mike): I can't believe you Dad! He's just a kid! (Marty): A kid with superpowers! (Dad): That's no excuse! Theme Song '' ''Suddenly the Omnitrix flashed white, turning Stew into XLR8. (XLR8): You're going down! (Marty): I know for a fact that "XLR8" as you call him is extremely fast, but also lacks strength. (Dad): He knows all of your aliens Stew. He's been watching us. (XLR8): Oh great! The hologram cuts off, as an explosion rocks the roof. (Mike): What the heck?! They run outside, and see hundreds of robots, all coming right for them. (XLR8): Not good... The Omnitrix flashes again, turning him into Shellhead. (Shellhead): Better than timing out! Shellhead begins pounding the robots. (Mike): Yo, Zach! Take this! Mike throws a blaster to Stew's Dad, and pulls out his own. (Dad): You're pretty good! They begin trimming down robots, when suddenly a spaceship appears, blasting a small pod down, and Marty emerges from the pod, in high tech armor equipped with top of the line laser cannons and blasters. (Marty): You can't beat me! Marty blasts Shellhead, making him time out, while Stew's Dad and Mike fend off all the robots. (Omnitrix): Randomizer Function Deactivated. (Stew): So that's what that was! (Marty): You're so pathetic! I won't allow you to win! Marty blasts at Stew, and Stew blocks hopelessly, when the Omnitrix suddenly sends out a red shield, blocking the blast. (Marty): WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? (Dad): Because he's a hero! (Marty, turning to look at him): Wha- All the robots are destroyed, burnt and sizzled. (Mike, snickering): Sorry Dad, hope that doesn't cost ya too much. (Marty): And to think, I tried to raise you WELL! Marty blasts Mike, sending Mike flying into a tree. (Mike): Gaaaah! (Stew): NO! (Omnitrix): Energy absorption complete. Energy blast ready. (Stew): Whoa! Uh... Omnitrix, activate Energy Blast! Stew aims it at Marty, and it fires, ionizing the suit and destroying it, knocking Marty to the ground. (Stew): Oh yeah! (Marty): No! NOOO! Gah! I still have one trick up my sleeve! Marty pulls out some kind of remote, and when he activates it, one of every single one of Stew's aliens comes out of a cage. Another cage opens up, revealing some kind of monkey. (Stew): What!? How?! (Marty): While we were trying to get your Omnitrix off, we sampled DNA from your Omnitrix. Now, I have my own attack force. Speaking of attack... ALIENS, ATTACK! (Stew): Oh no you don't! Stew slaps the Omnitrix, turning into Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): DIAMONDHEAD! BRING IT ON! Aliens Used *Bloxx *XLR8 *Shellhead *Diamondhead (Cameo) Trivia *Stew uses part of a new Omnitrix function. *Stew must face 11 different aliens, 10 of them his. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials